Battle of the Gods
by CaramelLatteGirl
Summary: Shailene, a new demigod, comes to Camp Half-Blood. Chaos erupts. Rated T just in case. Set after the Last Olympian.


Battle of the Gods

_A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Story_

CHAPTER ONE

SPOV

"**Shailene! Get down here already!" yelled my mom. I ran downstairs. Breakfast already? But Mom usually started breakfast late on weekends…**

**Oh, well. If she wanted me down there, she wanted me down there.**

"**What is it, Mom?" I asked. **

"**Can you go get some milk and butter from the grocery store, Shai?" asked Mom. "I would go myself, but I'm busy making breakfast…" **

**I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I muttered. I grabbed my cell phone and ran out the door. The closest grocery store was about a block or two away, which --with my slow pace-- would take awhile, but I would definitely be home by breakfast.**

**I finally reached the grocery store. After buying the much-needed milk and butter, I walked out. It was still early in the morning. Very few people were out, which was surprising for NYC. It had a sort of eerie feeling to it.**

**All of a sudden, some guy walked up to me. **

"**Shailene Moore," he rasped.**

**I was freaked out. "Who the heck are you?" I shouted. **

**He grabbed my arm. "Shailene Moore, **_**you will be killed**_**. **_**Kronos will be reborn again, and you shall be killed**_**," he whispered creepily.**

**I frowned. "Get off of me!" I yelled.**

**I looked at his eyes-- only he didn't have **_**two**_** eyes. He had **_**one**_**.**

**A monster of some sort-- though monsters didn't exist.**

**Or did they?**

**I finally broke from his strong grasp and ran. He chased after me. Just as I arrived at the door of our apartment building, the monster-guy cornered me.**

"_**But I- I want to kill you myself**_**," he whispered. "**_**So I shall**_**."**

**I wriggled, and whimpered. This could **_**not**_** be happening. I could **_**not**_** die at age fifteen.**

**The monster raised his huge fist. "Good-bye, Shailene Moore," he said.**

**Just as he was about to kill me, someone interfered. I was slammed into the wall by the force of both my rescuer and the monster.**

**As I watched, a bronze sword slashed into the monster and he vaporized into golden light.**

**My rescuer turned. **

**I looked at him. He had sea-green eyes and tousled black hair.**

"**Who are you?" I whispered fearfully.**

"**Hi, Shailene Moore. I'm Percy Jackson. And you're coming with me." **

**PPOV**

Shailene Moore was fairly pretty, I had to admit. By her looks, she was either a daughter of Zeus or a daughter of Apollo. She had warm topaz eyes and long, golden hair.

"Oh, God. Who are you?" muttered Shailene.

"It's gods," I corrected. "And if I told you who I was, we'd be dead right now. I'll tell you when we get to camp."

"Camp? What the heck? I'm not going to a stupid camp! My mom's expecting me back home! I was supposed to buy butter and milk-" protested Shailene. She shifted the weight of her groceries in her arms.

"Well, I'm sure Chiron needs some butter and milk, anyways," I said sarcastically. "Listen, I'm sure that your mother would prefer an alive _missing_ daughter than a dead _found_ daughter."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, whatever," she muttered.

We hailed a Gray Sisters Taxi. They were fighting in the front about who got the eye and who got the tooth. "Who are _they_?" whispered Shailene, pointing at the sisters in the front. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, you don't want to know right now," I assured her.

Thankfully, we made it to camp without getting killed. I thanked the Gray Sisters and gave them a couple of golden drachmas.

We entered the barrier of the camp. Everyone greeted me, but they looked at Shailene with confusion. Clarisse marched up to me.

"Percy, what are you doing with a _human_ in the camp?" she demanded. "How did you even get her here, with the protective barrier?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be dumb, Clarisse," I snapped. "She's a _demigod_, duh!"

Clarisse blushed. "Oh, yeah. I knew that, bucket of seaweed," she muttered.

Shailene looked scared yet curious at the same time.

Annabeth walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. "Hi, Annabeth," I greeted her. She smirked.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she replied. "Listen, who's she? I mean, I know she's a demigod, but do you know whose daughter she is?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet," I replied. Annabeth shrugged.

"C'mon, we'll take her to Chiron," said Annabeth.

I led Shailene to the Big House, with Annabeth trailing behind us.

Chiron greeted us. "Hello, children. What brings you here? A new demigod, perhaps?" he asked.

I nodded. "Shailene Moore," I announced.

"Undetermined, correct?"

"Yeah."

Shailene's eyes betrayed her fear, but she put a look of determination on her face. "I'm going back home. I don't really believe what you people are saying. I'm not related to any god. THE GODS DON'T EXIST! Just God!" she declared.

Lightning rumbled outside. "You shouldn't have said that, Shailene," warned Chiron.

"Why not?" asked Shailene.

Chiron placed a hand on her shoulder. "The gods _do_ exist," he told her. "And they get extremely mad when you say they're a myth."

Shailene looked straight at me. "If you want me to stay, you have to tell me who that monster-guy was and what, exactly, he wanted with me," she said.

I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"Fine," I agreed. "That guy was a Cyclops. He wanted to kill you, because you're a daughter of a god. There."

Shailene sat down. "Okay… I'm willing to accept this. Just tell me everything. And I mean _everything_."

So we told her.

**SPOV**

I waited for a while, let it sink into my brain. Then I asked, "Why have I been living in peace for so long, and then suddenly just have some monster attack me?"

Percy shrugged. "Actually, it's a miracle you're still alive," he informed me. "Most likely, it was because you're fifteen _and_ you had your cell phone on. Last year it was probably different. You were fourteen then, not as strong, and so you weren't as… strong… in scent."

I shrugged. "Alright," I muttered. "Where am I gonna live?"

"The Hermes cabin, until we determine who your father is, which hopefully will be soon," answered Chiron.

"What about my clothes?" I asked.

"We've got a camp store," the blonde girl with gray eyes told me. "You can buy a couple of camp t-shirts and shorts and such there." I eyed her.

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered.

Percy and the gray-eyed girl left.

I turned to leave.

"Oh, and Shailene?" said Chiron. I turned on my heal.

"Yeah?" I said.

"It's Friday. Capture the Flag is tonight. The Hermes campers will explain it all to you," he told me. "Oh, and the camp name is Camp Half-Blood. _Tha sas do argótera. Allá méchri tóra, antío_."

"What?" I asked.

"It means: 'I'll see you later. But until now, good-bye,'" explained Chiron.

"_Oh_."

And then I left.


End file.
